1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that includes a first body having a through-passing channel for at least one cable, and a second body that includes a recess which is dimensioned to receive the first body and a cable end-part that is folded back against the mantle surface of the first body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors of this kind are known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,247 for instance. A connector of this kind can be used either to enclose and electrically insulate conductor end-parts of an electric cable that have been stripped of their insulation, or to establish mutual electrical connection of several conductor end-parts.
In the known technique, the end-parts are clamped between two matching conical surfaces of which one is in screw coaction with a central screw. In order to insulate the connector, it is necessary to encase the connector in an electrically insulating cover.
Connectors of this known kind have many drawbacks. One drawback can be said to lie in the dependency of conductor attachment on the intrinsic elasticity of the conductor. Another drawback is that a pressure joint is required between the elements that fasten the end of the conductor. It is also impossible to seal the cable transit through the first body in a simple manner. Furthermore, there is no simple way in which the stripped end-part can be sealed within the connector.